Dejeme ser
by Son Alondra
Summary: Bien señor como le decía, lo cite para pedirle un permiso, y espero que me entienda y una vez que le diga no intente asesinarme ni nada por el estilo-Goten tenía miedo y eso hizo que vegeta sonriera de lado mostrando superioridad, un suspiro salió de los pulmones del joven- Quiero que usted me de el permiso para salir con su hija.


**Es mi primer fic Bueno es solo un One-Shot básicamente trata de Goten pidiendo permiso a Vegeta por tener una relacion con Bra :3 espero les guste y que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes nombrados en esta historia no son mios Si no del maestro Akira Toriyama.**

En alguna terraza de algún café de cuidad Satan se encontraba un joven de cabellos oscuros alborotados, su pie se movía a un ritmo bastante desesperante, de su boca salió un poco de humo, humo de un cigarro que se consumía en cada inhalación que hacia el joven, era evidente que Goten estaba bastante nervioso cerro un poco los ojos y pudo sentir el ki de la persona que la esperaba más cerca, no pudo evitar sentirse más nervioso miro el reloj de su mano 4:20 "20 minutos tardes" pensó el chico mientras giraba su rostro al cielo, el sol era tapado por unas pequeñas nubes grises que amenazaban a la cuidad con una pequeña brisa, pero ese motivo no lo aria irse de esa terraza, volvió a concentrase en el ki de esa persona y su sorpresa fue sentirla bastante cerca, hasta se podría decir que esa persona estaba detrás suyo, se giró lentamente y pudo visualizar a la persona que esperaba se levantó de su silla y saludo a la persona con una mano, se acercó a él y lo miro, con esa mirada que lo hacía sentir más nervioso.

¿Y ahora para qué demonios querías que nos viéramos aquí?- El tono de su voz era normal en él, Goten ya tenía que estar más que acostumbrado a ese tono pero sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

Bu..Buenas tardes Señor Vegeta- Saludo cortésmente el joven azabache- La mentó tener que hacerlo venir hasta aquí, pero lo que le quiero comentar es..- no tenía una palabra especifica en ese momento, por los nervios obviamente pensaba el- Es muy serio y creo que no era correcto de hablarlo en su casa- continuo.- pero por favor siéntese- le mostró la silla que estaba frente a él, Vegeta tomo asiento bastante extrañado por lo que había dicho del hijo de Kakaroto "Serio".

Bien como sabrás yo dije que si iba a venir por una razón muy simple- dijo vegeta mirando directamente al joven haciéndolo tragar saliva por los nervios- y es Bulma, esa mujer me insistió bastante para que viniera y aun no entiendo el motivo, que es eso tan serio de lo que me quieres hablar- termino Vegeta mostrando desagrado por estar en un lugar rodeado de muchos terrícolas.

Bueno Señor Vegeta, la razón por la cual yo le he pedido que venga es para pedirle un favor o mas bien dicho un permiso- la voz de Goten ya se estaba conservando bien ya no había nerviosismo en lo que decía, Vegeta lo miro extrañado "Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo este chico" pensó Vegeta aun no comprendía nada de lo que decía el joven de cabellos azabaches, pero no dijo nada esperaba a que el terminara lo que decía para entender a lo que se refería, pero fueron interrumpidos por una joven de cabellos rubios.

Que van a pedir- La chica les sonrió y tomo una libreta junto con un lápiz esperando a que los hombres dijeran algo.

Si me permite Señor vegeta ordenare por usted- dijo el joven ante la mirada de disgusto del hombre hacia la joven, Vegeta solo asintió sin mucha importancia realmente quería irse ya, pero el chico aun no le decía con exactitud la razón por la cual lo había citado ahí- Solo do cafés sin crema y poca azúcar.

La chica escribió en su libreta.- En un momento por favor- y se fue de ahí dejándolos solos de nuevo.

Y bien insecto, vas a hablar o que- se notaba que estaba desesperado por saber lo que ocurría y más que nada aburrido.

Bien señor como le decía, lo cite para pedirle un permiso, y espero que me entienda y una vez que le diga no intente asesinarme ni nada por el estilo-Goten tenía miedo y eso hizo que vegeta sonriera de lado mostrando superioridad, un suspiro salió de los pulmones del joven- Quiero que usted me del permiso para salir con Bra- soltó de pronto Goten haciendo que Vegeta abriera los ojos tan grandes como pudo, las manos del joven Son sudaban a mas no poder al igual que sus pies, Vegeta por otro lado sintió que le tiraron un balde de agua helada sobre él, esperaba que de dijera cualquier cosa menos eso la sonrisa que tenia se desdibujo de su rostro y sus cejas se fruncieron levemente mostrando un poco de disgusto ante aquellas palabras de Goten, lo miro con recelo antes de abrir la boca.

Que te deje salir con mi HIJA- dijo esto recalcando la última palabra.

ss..Ssí- casi salió en susurro aquella silaba del joven pero si quería que él le diera ese permiso de salir con su hija tenía que convencerlo de que no era una mala opción- Vera señor, Sé que Bra y yo tenemos unos años de diferencia pero creo que, aunque suene muy ridículo, creo que para el amor no hay edad , Vegeta estaba por decir algo cuando la misma mujer de cabellos rubios que los había interrumpido momentos antes regreso con sus tazas, coloco cada una frente a ellos y se retiró.

Entonces lo que tú quieres es que yo te dé permiso para salir con mi hija y después de un tiempo que te aburras de ella la dejes y le rompas el corazón, ya que te haiga dado todo lo que te puede dar- hablo fríamente Vegeta no le parecía que su hija su pequeña tuviera una relación con un hombre y menos si era con hijo de Kakaroto. Goten tomo su taza entre sus manos y la llevo a su boca tomando un gran sorbo de café, que no estaba muy caliente y al escuchar esas palabras de Vegeta lo miro detenidamente, frunció la cejas ante aquella palabras y bajo el café.

No señor, yo sería incapaz de hacerle eso a ella- dijo Goten bastante ofendido- Se ve claramente que usted no me conoce ni conoce del todo a su hija, Yo la amo mi vida tiene sentido desde que la conozco, No quiero que nos amemos en silencio solo porque usted no la deje salir conmigo quiero gritarle al mundo entero que ella es el amor de mi vida en verdad la quiero Señor y quiero que me entienda quiero de corazón que no se niegue a nuestro amor, no es un error esto, Por favor- sentencio el chico dejando sin palabras a Vegeta.

Ella te corresponde- soltó Vegeta después de unos segundos de silencio, Goten solo asintió sin decir nada.

Nos amamos el uno al otro señor, pero usted es la razón por la cual me dice que solo seamos amigos, que nos demos un tiempo, yo no sabía la razón al principio pero sé que este amor es tan fuerte que me confeso la razón por la cual no me había dicho que lleváramos una relación seria- Goten miro a Vegeta que estaba perdida su mirada en la taza de café que tenía justo enfrente- No es que usted tenga la culpa del todo pero sé que para ella es muy importante que usted le de el permiso de salir conmigo, y por eso estoy aquí por ella porque me importa, fácil fuera para mi llevar una relación con ella a escondidas pero no es asi yo la respeto, mi vida sin ella no es nada Señor en verdad me gustaría que lo pensara- termino y miro nuevamente a Vegeta el cual no decía nada, Goten ya se había desesperado que de la boca de Vegeta no saliera nada ni siquiera un insulto de su parte por el atrevimiento, Vegeta por otro lado analizaba las palabras del joven Son, y por fin comprendió que el hecho de que el fuera el hijo de Kakaroto o que la llevara por muchos años no era la razón por la cual no la dejaba andar con el si no por miedo si miedo a perder a su niña, su única hija una de las razones por la cuales el habría cambiado su frio carácter por uno mucho mas relajado y también comprendió que ya no era una niña ya tenia 18 ya era hora de que se fuera alejando de el y eso no quería pero lo tenia que aceptar era cosas de la vida y asi tenia que ser en algun momento y el momento ya había llegado, cuando termino de analizar las cosas miro al Goten el cual se veía que de un momento a otro entraría en una crisis por los nervios que traía.

Creo que, si ella te ama y tu a ella- por fin había hablado Vegeta, Goten lo miro a los ojos con suplica en ellos, a Vegeta no le gustaba lo que iba a decir pero tenía que hacerlo- Entonces creo que les daré mi permiso por llevar la relación- le costó bastante pero por fin lo dijo.

Enserio?- Goten no podía creer que ya por fin después de tanto tiempo tendría una relación con la chica que le quitaba el sueño.

Pero eso si- Dijo Vegeta levantándose de la silla, Goten lo imito- Si la lastimas te las veras conmigo insecto.

Goten tenía ganas de abrazar a Vegeta pero sabía que él lo podría golpear por tremenda cosa asi que se aguantó las ganas, Vegeta le extendió su mano a Goten para que la tomara, el joven lo hizo y las apretaron- Trátala bien Goten- su voz no se escuchó tan dura como siempre lo era y eso hizo que el chico de cabellos negros sonriera a un mas y solo asintió.

Salieron del lugar y emprendieron vuelo a corporación capsula, durante el viaje nadie dijo nada pero por primera vez para Goten el silencio con Vegeta no fue incomodo, llegaron hasta su destino y descendieron en el jardín donde se encontraba Bulma caminando con una libreta en sus manos, cuando miro a los dos sonrió pues Goten venía con él y ese era una buena señal.

¿Qué paso?- la curiosidad de Bulma fue evidente, Vegeta entro a la casa sin decir nada seguido de Goten, que solo se limitó en sonreírle a Bulma ella comprendió la sonrisa del joven y también sonrió.

Bra estaba en la sala bastante nerviosa, ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que su papa fue al encuentro con Goten y nada de nada, se sobre salto cuando se giró y vio a su padre entrar a la sala, la peli azul lo miro sin decir nada tenía miedo pero todo el miedo se fue de su cuerpo cuando miro a Goten a tras de su papá, el cual llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entendió perfectamente lo que eso significaba, corrió a los brazos de su amado y él le correspondió abrazándola y girando con ella en brazos, Bra se separó de él y corrió ahora hacia su papá el cual los miraba desde el fondo, lo abrazo muy fuerte demasiado a decir verdad, "Gracias" le susurro a su papá en el odio "Te quiero pequeña" fue lo único que dijo Vegeta y después se separó de él, su semblante no cambiaba en nada pero ella sabía que él estaba feliz por ella.

**Y bien espero les haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
